


Can't Stay Away

by StarrySummers04



Series: Falling for You [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Kevin knows he shouldn't be spending any time with Joaquin, but he can help it. He just can't stay away.





	Can't Stay Away

Kevin awoke the next morning feeling the most rested and relaxed he had since literally falling over Jason's body. Kevin couldn't deny that last night had been perfect. Joaquin was perfect. The only issue was waking up to a cold bed, evidence that Joaquin had left a while ago. Even though Kevin knew that it made sense to Joaquin had left before his dad could discover him in bed with someone from the Southside, he was still disappointed to be alone. When Kevin finally summoned the energy to pull himself out of bed, he found a folded piece of paper on his bedside table. Despite his curiosity, Kevin decided to get on with his morning routine before looking at it. After using the bathroom, getting dressed and eating his breakfast, Kevin allowed himself to look at the paper before going to school.

_Kevin, I'm sorry that I had to leave before you woke up. I wish I'd been able to stay but I heard your dad return and thought it was probably best if he didn't find us together, at least, not yet anyway. If you need me at any point then send me a text. I'll see you again soon. Have a great day. Try not to think about things. Joaquin._

It was incredible, such a simple note but it meant so much to Kevin. No one had ever treated him like this before and they hadn't even known each other for 24 hours. Upon getting to school, Kevin was immediately caught up in all of the drama that was bothering his friends and was hardly given any time to breathe, let alone think about Joaquin. Betty going on a date was quite a surprise, but it was typical of her to use it as a means of gathering information.

Kevin finally got the opportunity to think about Joaquin when he was sat in the Student Lounge with Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead. "Hey, Kev. Did you hear from that guy yet?" Ronnie asked during a moment of silence.

"What guy? Did you meet someone?" Betty asked, leaning forwards. Even Archie and Jughead looked intrigued.

"I met this guy at the drive-in last night. We just made out a lot. He texted me last night and chatted for a bit. I was on edge after the break in, and talking to him made me feel better."

"I need more than that! Details, Kev!" Betty urged. "What does he look like? When are you going to see him again?"

"When are you gonna fuck him?" Ronnie added.

"He has dark hair, it's quite long. I enjoyed running my hands through it. I don't know when we're gonna hook up. I saw him again last night." Kevin revealed.

"Twice in one night?" Jughead asked.

"He came over after the break in and stayed until I'd fallen asleep. He left me this note." Kevin replied, handing the note to Betty and Veronica. The girls squealed as Archie took the note to read it too.

"That seems promising. At least he's not shying away from how he feels like all of those closet cases you've been with." Betty smiled.

Kevin was about to reply when his phone went off. "Is that him?" Ronnie asked, already knowing the answer based on the smile gracing Kevin's features. He nodded.

Joaquin: Hope you're having a good day. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again tonight, maybe finish what we started at the drive in? (12:38)

Kevin: Today is busy, there's a lot going on. I would love to meet up and continue what we started. Besides, I still owe you an orgasm, I'll repay you tonight ;) (12:40)

Joaquin: I'm looking forwards to it. (12:41)

"Let me see!" Veronica demanded, almost snatching Kevin's phone from his hands. He gave it up willingly. "Oh, my God! You didn't tell me that he made you cum!" Betty, Archie and Jughead turned to stare at Kevin.

"I didn't tell you because it was embarrassing! I don't need to tell you everything." Kevin replied, taking his phone back and tucking it into his pocket.

"How does that even work?" Archie mushed, you could practically see the cogs turning in his head. Thankfully, they were all saved from answering by the bell ringing to signal their next class.

Unfortunately, Ronnie was in Kevin's next class so he couldn't escape her. Despite all of her efforts though, Kevin refused to answer any of her questions.

When the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, Kevin read through the funeral invitation that Cheryl had handed to him. It was as creepy as you would expect, coming from the Blossom's. The last thing Kevin wanted was to attend the funeral but it would look bad if he didn't attend. Feeling conflicted, Kevin pulled out his phone.

Kevin: Any chance we could meet up earlier? (15:48)

Joaquin: When were you thinking of? (15:50)

Kevin: Now? (15:51)

Joaquin: Sure. I'll come and get you. Where are you? (15:52)

Kevin: I'm at Riverdale High. Please come and get me from Pop's. (15:54)

Joaquin: Be there in 20. (15:54)

Kevin didn't know what it was about Joaquin but he couldn't stay away from the Serpent. So, he set off to go to Pop's.


End file.
